


It's Gonna Be Messy

by Titan_022



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Gravity Falls, Merlin (TV), Orange is the New Black, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_022/pseuds/Titan_022
Summary: Piper Chapman wakes up in an abandoned movie theater outside of Litchfield, and soon discovers she's not alone. In fact, characters from all different universes seem to be colliding. And it's going to be messy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-fandom mega crossover fic that takes place in lots of different timelines. I hops it's not too confusing.

Piper Chapman did not have a good day yesterday. A riot had been started, for fuck’s sake.

And with that riot, she had expected a lot of things to go wrong that day. She could be shot, the prison could be stormed, she could get in a fight. However, she had not expected to wake in a movie theater. How long had it been since she had been in a movie theater? A year? More? Piper didn’t even know how long she had been in Litchfield. But she was sure that when she fell asleep, she was there. Not wherever she was now.

She was in the lobby, old popcorn scattered across the dirty carpet. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years, and Piper had no idea why she was there. Maybe she had been drugged. Maybe she was dreaming.

“Hello?” Piper called out softly.  
To her surprise, there was a low groan from behind the counter where you would usually get your snacks. Piper slowly walked toward the counter, very aware that the noise could have came from anyone. A cop, someone from Litchfield, or a complete stranger. And when she looked over the counter at whoever was lying there, it was indeed a  
complete stranger.

The stranger had curly black hair, distinctive cheekbones, had a long trench coat on and a blue scarf. He looked up at her and quickly glanced over her, as if absorbing her. Piper felt extremely uncomfortable, with this complete stranger seducing her. Piper looked down at herself, and realized she was still in her beige prison jumpsuit.

“American, mid thirties, sentenced to prison for around a year, bisexual?” The stranger asked her in rapid-fire secession. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” Piper asked him.

The stranger got off of the floor, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. And your name would be…?”

Sherlock titled his head in her direction.

“Piper Chapman. Wait, did you say-”

Sherlock jumped over the counter and began to walk around the lobby. Piper hurried after him, very confused.

“Yes, Sherlock Holmes. Perhaps you tried to contact me in order to help your case? Obviously you got sentenced anyway.”

Sherlock looked around the corner and began to walk down a hallway.

“Sherlock Holmes, like from the books.”

Piper was sure she had been drugged now.

“I’m sure someone has written a book about me.”

Piper ran up to Sherlock and grabbed his arm.

“Listen to me,’ She hissed, ‘I am not in the mood to play games right now. Tell me who you really are and what I’m doing here right now, or I swear I will knock you out.”

Sherlock looked at her, but this time, his gaze did not seem discriminatory. It seemed intrigued. 

“I am truly Sherlock Holmes. You are obviously bewildered at this information, so you probably heard my name from an unreliable news source that said I wasn’t real. As for what you’re doing here, I have no idea. I don’t know what I’m doing here either. And I would appreciate if you let go of my arm, Ms. Chapman,” Sherlock said in a forced calm.

Piper let go of Sherlock’s arm. 

This was going to be a long day.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Merlin did not need this.

Merlin did not need any of this.

With Arthur running Camelot, And Morgana out doing who knows what, Merlin really did not need to wake up in this strange place without anyone he knew. He had no idea where he was. He was in a hallway somewhere, and….that’s about all he knew. He got up from where he was lying on the floor and began to walk down the hallway, determined to figure out where he was.

As he was walking down the hallway, he noticed a shape lying on the floor. He jogged up to the shape, and he realised it was actually two shapes. Two human-shaped shapes. One of them was a woman in a purple shirt, blue jeans, and had flaming red hair. The other one was a man in a olive-green jacket, maroon shirt, and jeans. He had blond-ish hair. Then suddenly the red-haired woman began to stir.

She pressed her hand to her forehead and tried to get up. When she stumbled, Merlin helped her right herself back up. This was when the woman noticed Merlin was there. She brushed herself off and looked at him sharpley. 

“Who are you? And where the bloody hell am I?”

“I’m Merlin. I have no idea where we are. Who are you?”

The woman looked shocked. 

“Merlin?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

The woman shook herself off and stuck out her hand.

“I’m Donna Noble. Are you sure you don’t know where we are, M-Merlin?”

Merlin shrugged. “I woke up only a few moments before you.”

Just after Merlin had said this, the man on the floor began to stir. Merlin and Donna helped him up, and afterwards he looked at them strangely.

“Where am I?” He said in a foreign accent.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Said Donna hotly.

“Well that’s strange.” The man said.

“Well, why the bloody hell would you think that, because you woke up in a strange theater with two complete strangers and have no idea what’s going on? Why on earth would you thinks that’s strange?” Donna spouted sarcastically.

“While that all is strange, sweetheart, the last time I checked I was dead, so that makes it even more strange. I’m Gabriel by the way."

Donna and Merlin stared at him for a moment.

“I’m sorry, did you say you were dead?” Merlin asked. No magic could raise the dead.

“Yes, but we’ll talk about that later. You two still haven’t introduced yourselves.” Gabriel replied.

“I’m Donna Noble,” Said Donna.

“And I’m Merlin,” Said Merlin.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and Merlin could practically read the disbelief all over his face. How did this Gabriel person know who he was? How did Donna know who he was? They had both been pretty surprised to hear his name. 

“Well, Merlin and Donna, how do you suppose we hit the road and try to figure out what’s going on?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Merlin said. Donna nodded.

And the three strangers headed off together.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock and Piper rounded the corner of the movie theater, walking in silence.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Donna, Merlin, and Gabriel walked down the hallway, and turned left.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock and Piper turned right.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Donna, Merlin, and Gabriel turned right.  
\-----------------------------------  
Sherlock and Piper turned left.  
\----------------------  
Donna, Merlin, and Gabriel made another right.  
\--------  
Sherlock and Piper made another left, and found themselves face to face with three strangers. A woman with flaming red hair, a man in a olive-green coat, and a man who had short black hair and looked to be in his early twenties.

Piper had had a bad day yesterday, but she was having an even worse one today.


	2. Well, Even More Characters!

After Dipper Pines had woken up, he couldn’t help but think to himself that of course this had to happen to him. Of course.

After he had just had the craziest summer of his life, immediately after he had to have woken up in some broom closet with a pounding headache and no memory of how he got there. Of course.

Dipper got off from the floor and began to have a look around. He was in a tiny closet filled with cleaning supplies. Dipper reached for the door and tried to open it, but when he tried, he found that it was locked. He jiggled the doorknob, but it refused to open.

“Hello?” He called. “Mabel? Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford? Hello?”

Then he noticed the sound of footsteps coming toward him. Dipper heard the footsteps pause outside of his door, and he heard a low buzzing sound and saw blue light peeking out from beneath the door. The person on the other side opened the door, and Dipper saw that it was not Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, or anyone he knew. It was a man in a brown-pinstripe suit and a long trench coat. He had brown hair and a skinny face, and looked at Dipper curiously.

“Hello there,” the stranger said in a British accent.

Dipper look at the man warily as he exited the closet. This could be a demon, or a maybe one last trick from Bill.

“Hi,” Dipper said shortly.

“So I’m guessing you don’t know where we are either? Of course not, you’ve stuck in a closet. Anyway, I’m the Doctor.”

The stranger, (or as he introduced himself as, the doctor) said all of this in one breath. He looked at Dipper expantantly. Dipper realised he was waiting for Dipper to introduce himself.

Dipper stuck out his hand. “I’m Dipper.”

The Doctor shook Dipper’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Dipper. Now let’s figure out what’s going on, shall we?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John Watson slowly got himself up from off the floor. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. It was probably one of Sherlock’s “experiments” as he called. If Sherlock had drugged and kidnapped him, by god he was going to-

“Hello there? Excuse me?” A voice called from down the hallway.  
John watched the figure jog up next to him. He was a man dressed in….chainmail? He was probably a renaissance enthusiast. If Sherlock had actually left him alone with a complete stranger, he was going to strangle him when he got back to the flat.

The stranger looked at him up and down. “Who are you, and where have you taken me?” He asked roughly.

“I’m John Watson. And the question I'm asking is where have you taken me?”

The stranger straightened himself up and announced proudly,

“I am King Arthur of Camelot.”

John stared at the man in disbelief.

“King Arthur? You’re kidding.”

The man looked confused.

“Why would I be kidding?”

The two men stared at each other in silence. Thankfully, the silence was broken by the sound of two pairs of feet running towards them.

John turned to see two people running towards them. One was a twenty-something year old wearing a suit and a trenchcoat. The other was a young boy who couldn’t have been more than 14. The boy was wearing a red shirt, a blue vest, shorts, and a deerstalker hat. The man and boy approached them quickly, and the man began to talk fast.

“Hello there. My name’s the Doctor and this is Dipper. Do either of you have any idea what is going on here?”

John was startled for a moment. What had the man said? His name was...doctor?

“I’m sorry, your name is Dipper and your name is what?” Arthur asked, obviously thinking the same thing.

“I’m the Doctor,” The Doctor said. “Just the Doctor.”

Huh. Ok.

“Well, I’m John Watson, and this is-”

“King Arthur of Camelot,” Arthur finished for him.

The Doctor looked at them both curiously.

Dipper interrupted the silence by saying, “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I think there is definitely something strange going on here. I don’t remember how I got here, or what ‘here’ even is.”

Arthur, John, and the Doctor all nodded, having the same thoughts. 

Suddenly all four of them heard loud arguing coming from down the hallway.

With a wordless agreement, they all ran towards the voices.


End file.
